


Days Three & Four ~ Baking and Time Spent With Friends

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Afina Drabbles, Gen, Voidtember 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: No one uses the door.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2018





	Days Three & Four ~ Baking and Time Spent With Friends

The Lady Leone Starfield stood before the Headmistresses Estate in the fair city of Goldenvale. Knocking upon the door, a talent honed only in these recent months, the elf stood resolute in her quest. She did not know how long she had been waiting outside, BUT, she was willing to give it one last go.

Knock, knock, knock.

The rapping went unnoticed, Afina engrossed in her study exhaled a sore yawn as she rolled up yet another map. Pouring over the houses and harbors of this land had become quite the ordeal; the battle to rescue Caelinda was going rough on their forces, and Afina spent many night sleepless worrying for her friend's condition. Licking her finger to turn yet another page in yet another dusty old atlas she sighed, closing the book with disgust. There were far too many variables, far too many uncertainties, and far too many friends in danger for her to be plotting without at least one more cup of coffee.

How many days had she been awake now? They just blended together at this groggy point, bah, hardly mattered anyway. Moving away from her dark wood desk she crossed the room to reach the study’s door, thoughts of mocha light in her head.

Crash!

Okay, now that got her attention. Falling back to reality, the Magistrix spun around in a wild flair of robes and magic.

“If you have come for- Oooh! Leone!”

The rogue brushed off both glass and wood from her leathers, scattering the pieces across the floor without heed or worry. Grin upon her face wide and catty, the hunter had found her target! A hand came to her sandy locks, brushing them out with a flick of the wrist before she pointed to Afina. With a glint in her eye, the Lady Leone Starfield looked as though in this moment she could reach the stars. “You, me, wedding cake baking and fun. Yes or yes? No is not an option.“

She stood there, staunch and stern as she continued to point at the Magistrix, who promptly burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“No one uses the front door. Everyone seems to come in through that poor window. Alright! Wedding cake the Lady wants? Wedding cake the Lady gets! I assume you and Corinth have chosen a flavor already…”


End file.
